


Anchor

by ragingrainbow



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attempting to Combat Writer's Block, Drabble, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Love, M/M, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And he knows wherever the winds take him, he will always find his way back to this.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

Harry feels lost; he’s drifting, even in the middle of the engulfing crowd. It’s been months away from home, of only a voice to guide him. 

_Soon, love._

They're going home.

He drifts in and out of sleep on the plane, so the journey feels shorter. He leans against Zayn beside him; a body to tether him, temporarily. 

London is a sprawling sea of lights through the window when he wakes.

_Hi, love._

He soaks in the warmth of familiar arms. And he knows wherever the winds take him, he will always find his way back to this.

Home. Love.


End file.
